Happy Birthday, Izaya!
by Mr. Okot
Summary: "Tch... It may be already too late to say this, but... happy birthday, flea. Thank you for being born." A belated birthday fic for everyone's most favorite informant - Izaya Orihara! ONESHOT!


**Title: **Happy Birthday, Izaya!

**Rating: **T for colorful language

**Pairing: **Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya) and slight fluffy Oriharacest (Izaya x Mairu x Kururi) without the 'cest'

**Description: **_"Tch... It may be already too late to say this, but... happy birthday, flea. Thank you for being born." _A belated birthday fic for everyone's most favorite informant - Izaya Orihara! ONESHOT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters in any way. (I would love to, though~ But DRRR! would be a disaster if I owned it... *cough* Lemon *cough* everywhere *cough*.)

**Warning: **_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIPS. IT ALSO CONTAINS HORRIBLE ATTEMPTED FLUFFY FLUFF. AND HORRIBLE GRAMMAR/PUNCTUATION/SPELLING. You have been warned. _

* * *

**_Author! wishes a very happy birthday to Izaya~!_**

* * *

_"Careful... fragile." a soft, barely audible voice warned the other figure, her eyes filled with genuine concern. She was currently hiding behind the living room couch, her head poking out every once in a while to glance at her younger twin sister. She contemplated on whether to go out of her hiding spot and help the younger of the two, but decided against it, for her older brother would arrive home soon._

_"It's fine, it's fine~! I've got this, see?" the younger twin replied, confidence literally bouncing off of her. As if to prove her point, she went from holding a mysterious box, beautifully wrapped, with both hands to spinning it with a finger. Her grin widened, and she continued to walk over to the couch to join her sister, ignoring the wide pair of eyes that were painted with disbelief._

_Thump!_

_CRASH!_

_"Mairu!" Just as the older of the two predicted, her younger sister tripped over the carpet, the present and its contents tumbling down along with her. She rushed towards her aid, completely forgetting about how she was supposed to continue hiding and surprise her older brother along with Mairu._

_"Shit! C'mon Mairu, get back to the hiding spot! Iza-nii's going to come any minu-"_

_"I'm ho- Mairu? Kururi?" Speak of the devil. The future-informant gazed at the sight before him, and he tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened. Mairu was lying down on the floor, her glasses broken, and Kururi was sitting beside her, crying softly. There were pieces of glass everywhere, but fortunately, the twins were unharmed._

_He carefully walked towards the girls, making sure to avoid the glass. The raven crouched down as he reached where Mairu and Kururi was, and awkwardly hugging Kururi, asked, "What... happened here?"_

_Mairu slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes, awkwardly pushing up her glasses. There were tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and seeing this, Izaya was extremely alarmed._

_"M-Mairu? What happened? Screw that, are you okay?" he asked, panicking a little. He'd never seen the younger of the two come close to crying before, even when she was badly hurt._

_"I-it's all m-my fault..! Iza-nii's p-present..." Mairu finally hiccuped, allowing her tears to fall freely on her face. With a quiet sigh, Izaya hugged both twins, pulling them close to his chest._

_"Shh... It's okay... everything's okay, ne? Nii-san hates it when you cry, so don't cry, alright? You can tell me what happened later." Izaya soothed, rubbing their backs. Kururi calmed down to a hiccup, while Mairu completely calmed down. _

_"Iza-nii's present..." Mairu started, glancing up at Izaya for a moment before looking back down. "I-I broke Iza-nii's present by accident... Now Iza-nii won't have a birthday present..."_

_Izaya glanced down at both of the girls, his eyes wide. He then smiled warmly, chuckling. He'd forgotten all about it, while the girls tried so hard, just to give him his birthday present. Izaya hugged them even closer, and gave out another shaky chuckle, tears forming in the corner of his eyes._

_"Heh... Thank you, Mairu, Kururi. But did you know? Just being here for me is enough." he mumbled, trying to control his tears that were threatening to fall from his face. Mairu and Kururi both glanced up at Izaya curiously, before Mairu gave out a stubborn yell._

_"NO! We have to give you something! Last year, and last last year, and the year before that, we didn't give you anything!" she shouted stubbornly. __Izaya stared at Mairu, a smile forming on his face. "Ne, you couldn't even talk three years ago..."_

_"But still!" she persisted, Kururi nodding to what she had just said. Izaya sighed once more, and loosened his grip on them so that he could see them face-to-face._

_"Ne, today is May 4th, right? Nii-san's birthday is tomorrow, May 5th. So you still have time." he reassured, feeling slightly guilty for lying as he saw the bright smiles forming on his two younger sister's face. "Alright! Kururi, let's give Iza-nii the best present ever!" _

_"Yeah..." Kururi answered, as Izaya cherished the sight before him. This was a truly wonderful birthday present, really. To have two wonderful siblings that cherish you as much as you cherish them._

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

"Mmn... And I live again..." the raven mumbled, rolling over to his side, not really expecting an answer from anyone. He kind of just lied down there, thinking about the dream he had. _'It's been quite some time since that happened... Ten years to be exact.' _he thought to himself, a warm smile forming on his face. _'But... Why do I have a feeling that... that I'm going to regret saying that?'_

Izaya finally noticed that a certain blond wasn't in bed beside him, and he glanced around, only to find a note replacing on where the ex-bartender was supposed to be.

_Be back so-  
_

"The fuck, Shizu-chan!?" Izaya shouted, pissed. He had crumpled the note and threw it to a wall, huffing and going back in to the covers. "You could at least spend my birthday with me, idiot..."

**~Meanwhile~**

"What... is this?" the ex-bartender asked, eyeing the... piece of deformed glass that closely resembled Tom, the dude with fox eyes (Walker), that high school kid with a strange name (Mikado), and the chick with big tits (Anri) merged together. Plus, it looked like something white was seeping out of the tiny little cracks that was on it. It's not that he didn't trust the twins, it was just that... they could be mischievous sometimes... yeah, mischievous.

"It's Iza-nii~!" the younger of the twins answered, smiling widely, while the older of the two nodded. Hearing this, Shizuo almost choked on the cigarette that he happened to be smoking. "Pfffffttt..! T-that's Izaya? I-I mean, i-it looks e-exactly like him..!" he choked out, trying to stop himself from laughing uncontrollably. "Heh, you totally depicted how he really looks on the inside..." he mumbled to himself as a joke, which happened to be heard by Kururi.

"Don't insult Iza-nii..." she mumbled, a murderous aura behind her. She still had her poker face on, which really didn't help the situation. Even Shizuo could feel a shiver crawl down his spine, and he gave a nervous chuckle, and mumbled, "In my dreams..." That seemed to calm Kururi down, and he inwardly sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty fugly, huh?" Mairu chipped in, smiling. Shizuo hesitantly nodded, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So? Why do you want me to give this to him? Do you want revenge on him or something?"

Mairu and Kururi both shared a smile for a moment before answering. "Nope~! It's nothing like that! Iza-nii'll know when he sees it! And don't forget the box, okay?" Mairu replied, and she handed him the box, which the blond curiously took.

"Well, we have to go now~ Tell Iza-nii that Mairu and Kururi said hi~!" she said before skipping off along with Kururi.

'Heh, I should get going too." the blond thought to himself, while waving to the twins. 'Ah, right, but I still have to get _that_...'

**~And back to Izaya's apartment~**

"Shizu-chan's still not here..." Izaya sighed, stretching. "That jerk..." he pouted as he rested his back against his swivel chair once more. He spun it around for a while, not finding it as entertaining as usual. He sighed for the millionth time that day, and he stopped spinning. "Argh! That stupid, idiotic, dumb, protozoan!"

"Oi! Who're you calling a stupid, idiotic, dumb, protozoan!?" a familiar voice called out, slightly annoyed. Izaya glanced behind him, and the blond was standing there, a pissed expression on his face. "Shizu-chan~!" the raven chirped, glomping the ex-bartender.

"What the fu- Oi! Get off of me!" the ex-bartender shouted, but his actions were the complete opposite. He sighed, and patted the raven with a smile. "Heh, missed me?"

Izaya looked up and stuck his tongue out at the blond, and said, "You bet I did~!" as he buried his head in the other's chest. "You bet I did..."

"Heh, it's getting a bit late. We should go get some sleep, hm?" the blond suggested, smiling. Izaya glanced up at the ex-bartender and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Shizu-chan, but I still have some work to fini-"

"Screw that, you're coming with me."

"H-huh? Wait one se-"

"Save it for later." Shizuo mumbled as he carried Izaya bridal-style with ease, ignoring the embarrassed shouts of his lover. He carefully placed him on the bed, and pulled him under the covers, along with him. "Hm. G'night Izaya."

"Heh, goodnight Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured, as he watched his lover fall asleep, and he mumbled, a tiny mumble to himself.

"Happy birthday, me~."

**~Next Day~**

"Mmn..." the blond mumbled, unfortunately waking up early - too early, in fact, in the morning. He turned around to cuddle the raven, only to remember that it was... May 5th. He smiled, and hugged Izaya from behind, murmuring, "Happy birthday, Izaya."

"Hm?" the raven mumbled, surprising the blond, as he turned around. "Shizu-chan..? W-wait, could you repeat that?"

"Huh? Oh, err... happy birthday?" Shizuo repeated, staring back with equally confused eyes as the raven's. "It IS May 5th, right?"

"May 5th? Shizu-chan, it was yesterday. May 4th."

"W-WHAT!? Oh shit, Izaya, just... oh god, I am so sorry."

"Err, Shizu-chan? I'm not following here."

"I thought it was on May 5th because your sisters..." the blond mumbled, covering his face with his hands from embarrassment.

"Mairu and Kururi..? Ah!" the raven said, finally remembering the event that took place ten years ago.

"Yeah... Oh god, I am just... really sorry."

"Heh, you better be~" Izaya teased, gently flicking the other's nose, before saying, "It's alright, ne?"

"Argh, whatever! Here! The twins told me to give this to you!" the blond said, as he reached down from under the bed to get out an awfully familiar box. He handed it to Izaya, who curiously took it without a word, trying to remember why it looked so familiar. When the raven opened it, he almost cried, a wave of emotions clearly visible in his eyes.

"Heh, this... they really did... keep their promise..." Izaya mumbled, as he looked at the card along with the present.

_Happy birthday, Iza-nii!_

_We love you! _

_-Mairu and Kururi_

Messily written, Izaya could immediately identify the writing that his sisters had written ten years ago. "Thank you... Mairu. Kururi."

"Oi! That's not all, flea." Shizuo interrupted, and as Izaya looked up, there was a bouquet of roses. He handed it over to a very confused Izaya and mumbled with blushing features, "_Happy birthday, flea. Thank you for being born. _You mean the world to me."

Hearing this, Izaya couldn't help but cry, leaving a very panicky Shizuo. "O-oi, flea! H-he-"

"N-ne, Shizu-chan... t-that's not fair."

"Huh?"

"It's not f-fair... to g-get me this e-emotional." Izaya hiccuped, smiling. Shizuo sighed and patted Izaya's head, and mumbled, "Well that makes you more human, with your god complex and all. But still... that's one of the many reasons on why I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I tried. ;A; I hope it wasn't too shitty, being my first fanfic and all. It's longer than I thought it would be but... whatevs. Well, **R&R**~


End file.
